


Kiss Me

by Dragu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragu/pseuds/Dragu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was going to be married to a gorgeous woman he had no intention of loving. What happens when the one he wants to be with crashes his wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a Sterek one shot set during the Malec kiss from Shadowhunters on FreeForm TV. There is little fluff so I hope you like it! :))

Stiles stared out into the crowd of people who gathered for his and Lydia's wedding. It was mostly his pack - Scott, Malia, Kira, Liam with his best friend Mason - but It also consisted of the Clave and his family. 

His father, John, walked up to him with his step-mother, Melissa, following closely behind him. "When you first proposed to Lydia, I'll admit, I was wary. But now, you've made me so proud." He shook his fathers hand with a forced smile on his face. Melissa walked up to him when his father left. 

"You look so handsome. I'm so proud of you." She said with a very bright smile that made Stiles smile for real. He always loved Scott's mother because of how much she supported him. He gave her a bone crushing hug. She hugged him back even harder than he hugged her. 

He turned to his step-brother Scott. "All right, you ready for this?" Scott asked with a concerned look on his face. Stiles sighed a deep sigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said. Scott gave him a small smile.

"Good." Stiles looked into his brothers eyes with new found admiration. 

"I'm glad you're here with me."

Scott patted him on the shoulder with a brotherly look in his eyes. "Wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Hey, Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything? I left right at sunset." Isaac asked his best friend (also his secret love) Allison. She shook her head. 

"No, you're right on time." She's said as she looked him up and down. "Isaac, you look incredible." 

He chuckled. "Thanks. I borrowed one of Raphael's suits. Embracing the new me." He pulls her into a hug. He noticed a pair of eyes stare at them and realized that Allison's ex-boyfriend, Scott, was giving him a look. Isaac smirked as he let go of Allison and looked her in her beautiful brown eyes. "So, how's your mom?" 

She sighed. "She's good. Uh, Chris is with her right now, watching over her." Isaac nodded while Jeremiah got everyone's attention. 

"Attention. The ceremony is about to commence." He said with his deep and powerful voice. Dragana, Stiles's sister, walked down the isle barring the wedded bracelet. Isaac smiled at her while she walked by him. As soon as Dragana took her spot on the Alter, Lydia walked out wearing a gorgeous dress. Her hair was beautifully crafted to the side in a long braid while she held the reddest flowers you have ever seen. A huge smile was plastered to her very attractive face. Stiles took in his soon-to-be wife's appearance. She was beautiful, but she didn't posses a 6 pack and nine inches.

He took a hold of her hand and guided her up the alter so both of them could face each other. Lydia handed Dragana the flowers so she could grab Stiles's wedded bracelet. She gently but it on him with a warm smile on her face. Stiles turned around to face Scott before picking up the wedded necklace and clipping it on Lydia. He looked at her thoroughly and noticed how excited she was to get married. If only he felt the same way.

"It is time for Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born." Jeremiah says as the Wedded Union rune appears. Lydia was just about to draw the rune onto Stiles wrist when the door was suddenly opened. In walks the sexiest Alpha alive: Derek Hale. Johns eyes grow wide. "What's that Alpha doing here?"

Stiles couldn't turn his eyes away from Derek's beautiful green ones, and it seems as Derek couldn't take his eyes off the man of his dreams about to marry a woman he never liked. 

"Dragana... did Stiles invite Derek?" Scott asked his step sister. She looked at him a huge smile on her face. 

"No, I did," She said chuckling. "But I didn't think he'd show."

John noticed the way his son stared at Derek with a kind of lust he never knew existed. He stood up, ready to kick the furballs ass out of his sons wedding. "Derek, leave this wedding now."  
Derek held up a hand to stop John from coming any closer. "John, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to." Derek said with a pointed look at John. He then turned his head over towards Stiles to see what he would do. 

"Are you gonna be okay, buddy?" Scott asked as soon as he noticed Stiles couldn't breathe. 

"Stiles? Hey." Lydia said while trying to get Stiles's attention. Stiles looked at her like he was going to lose control of his body.

"I... I can't breathe." He said to Lydia. This was getting to be too much for him. He knew he didn't want to marry Lydia, but if he didn't, it would ruin his family's reputation with the Clave. Lydia took a hold of his hand and made sure Stiles was looking at her.

"I know. It's okay." She said with a sad smile on her face. She knew exactly what was about to happen next. 

"I can't do this. I thought we were doing the right thing, but... this isn't it." Stiles said trying to desperately take back control of his breathing, but it was hard since the hottest guy alive was staring at him with panicked eyes. He knew that Derek was desperately telling him to call off his wedding.

Lydia took a hold of Stiles's face and caressed it softly. "You don't have to explain." 

"Lydia, I'm sorry." Stiles began but she cut him off. 

"Hey... you deserve to be happy." She smiled at him warmly. "Okay? I'll be fine." Stiles nodded at her. He then turned around to face the man in a black suit that fit him so perfectly. All Stiles could think about was ripping that suit off of Derek. He started walking towards Derek when his father started to speak. 

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

"Enough." Stiles said with so much confidence that it surprised John the way his son just talked to him. Before Stiles could process what he was doing, he grabbed the taller man by the collar of his suit and brought his lips down to his own. Derek immediately responded to the feel of Stiles's lips on his. Derek could feel the awkwardness vibrating off of John, but he didn't care. Stiles finally let go of his lips, and Derek couldn't help but smile.

"You never cease to amaze me, Stiles." Derek said while his beautiful smile grew. Stiles chuckled with his own smile.

"Yeah...What did I just do?"

Stiles's sister ran over to him and hugged him in a heartbeat. "Stiles, I am extremely proud of you for choosing your happiness above anyone else's because you deserve the world, or in this case, you deserver all of this." She said gesturing to a flustered Derek. "Oh and I shipped you guys so hard from the start." Dragana was a little too excited about the whole Sterek kiss. Derek looked at her confused. 

"What does "I shipped you guys" mean?" Stiles just laughed at Dereks confused facial expression. He had to admit, Dereks confused face was kind of hot. 

"Guys, that was incredible. It was like watching the live version of The Graduate. You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one? You were Ben. And you were Elaine. I mean, a... a taller, masculine, handsome version of her. But at the altar, though, you were like... "Ben!" And then... and then now, you're both sitting on the bus at the end of the movie, both totally stoked, but wondering, like..."What're we gonna do now?" You know?" Isaac said as he rushed out the happiness he felt for those two love birds. 

"Who invited the vampire?" Derek asked with an annoyed expression on his face. Isaacs face fell.

"Seriously?" He said, looking hurt. 

John decided that he had enough so he grabbed his son by the arm and yanked him to his office. Melissa and Derek followed to make sure John didn't hurt his son. 

Derek closed the door behind him so no one else could come in. John wasted no time in getting to the point. "What the fuck was that?! A few members of the clave were out there, and you decided now was a perfect time to make a fool of yourself?!" John pointed a finger at Derek.

"I don't mind that you like men, but him? He is dangerous. He has a history of creating trouble, and you decide that you'd like to be with a dangerous criminal?! What is this anyway? Are you two dating? You do realize you could have told me you were gay before You decided to marry a woman that I'm sure wouldn't make you happy." 

Stiles stepped closer to his fathers face. "I don't have to explain myself to you because you never listen to my opinion on anything. I thought that marrying Lydia would help restore honor in our family name, but I realized that I was making a huge mistake. I deserve to be happy from all the crap you put me through my miserable existence." Stiles stepped back and looked at Derek.  
"And right now, this is the happiest I've felt my entire life." John stormed out of his office without another word. Melissa walked up to Stiles with a small smile.

"I've always wanted the best for you, and If Derek is what you want, then I'm happy for you." Stiles let small tears escape his eyes as he hugged his amazing Step-mother. 

"Thanks mom," He said as she wiped the tears off of his face. She placed a small kiss on his forehead before moving over to Derek with a serious expression on her face. 

"If you hurt my baby boy in any way, I will personally take that furry tale of yours and stick it up your werewolf ass after cutting your balls off. Understand?" Dereks eyes widened as he quickly nodded. She walked out without another word. Sterek was finally alone.

Derek turned his head to Stiles. "Please tell me she's kidding." Stiles laughed at Dereks horrified face. He couldn't believe his mother scared the living shit out of his Alpha.

His Alpha. Oh my god.

Stiles wasted no time in kissing Derek again. Derek wasted no time in kissing Stiles back with so much passion. Stiles pushed both of them back into the couch that john kept in his office. Derek landed on the cushions while stiles climbed on top of him. Derek turned them over so Stiles was on the bottom. He had a mischievous look his eyes that made Stiles hard at the sight.  
Derek straightened up while still straddling Stiles. He slowly undressed while Stiles looked in anticipation. Stiles couldn't take it anymore so he ripped Dereks shirt off of him. Well defined muscles stared back at him. Stiles ran his hands over the hard muscles his alpha had hid under all that clothing.

Derek ripped stiles suit off of him without any hesitation. He then left a trail of kisses from his jaw to Stiles's nipples. He gently sucked on them. Stiles arched his back in unexpected pleasure. Derek felt Stiles move under his warm body so he knew he was doing something right. Derek then moved back to his man's lips. Stiles eagerly pressed his lips against Dereks. 

"I love this. I love us." Stiles whispered as he stared into Dereks eyes. Derek stared back with such love that made Stiles want to kiss him all night. And that's exactly what Stiles set out to do.


End file.
